Lonely Heart
by Pharaoh'sCrystals
Summary: Anzu's death has struck a heart broken Yami into depression. Will he ever come out? Will one person be able to save him?


Chapter 1

Title: Lonely Heart

My small song fic... I think

"Call my name," that voice of someone calling

The deep sadness of the darkness

Your pale skin fills me with light

(Yami?s POV) You seem to see right through me. Past the make up and lightening bolt bangs. Past the skin tight jeans and muscle shirts. Even better than Little Yugi can, may I add. Yami talks inside of his head as he stares down at the pale, and frail body of the young girl that laid peacefully in the red, collected casket. The gangs dear friend Anzu had died from a fate full death meeting with a blue sports car on her way home from Yami's apartment. Yugi stood by Yami's side and looks on at his first and only love, as did Yami. The two equals, though separated by own bodies, both shared a passion for this young, bright, energetic teen. "Come, Yami, lets get a seat before they are all filled." Yugi rests a hand on his partners shoulder and stands from the small kneeler in front of the hard black casket. "Just once more, will you call my name...?" Yami asks in his head hoping Anzu would hear him. Nothing seemed to work though. He stood with Yugi and flattened his black tux out and began to walk to his seat, which was next to Anzu's closest female friend, Serena. She smiles through her tears and stared deep into the eyes that she loved so much, Yami's.

Without knowing if it was black or white

I wonder if this type of love is old-fashioned?

For the entire day

We just waited for the sunrise

(Serena's POV) Can he see me? She asks herself, having her love so close to her, yet so far brought her down everyday as he fell for the girl laying in the casket, never to move again. Serena stared out the window as Yami sat down next to her and into the deep dark night into the fullness of the glowing full moon. "Waiting for this day to be over..." She whispers. Yami must have heard her because he was silent and suddenly close to her.

"Waiting for the sunrise..." He finishes her sentence. A small, helpless smile crosses his full lips as a small tear drips down from his eye.

"Yes, the start of a new day." She looks at him with loving eyes. The two stared into the deep, darkness of the night and into the moon as it bonded into their tear filled orbs.

Even if you could shatter tomorrow

I won't run from this place

It cures the fatigue of my body

Your smile

Lonely Heart

( Serena's POV) If only this moment would hold still forever. Serena whispers to herself. Maybe if tomorrow would never come, as if someone had used a baseball bat, or their fist to shatter the glass of tomorrow. Tears filled her deep blue orbs and slowly slid down her rosy cheeks. Just seeing him smile made her heart skip and pump fast, ignoring the tears everyone shed for the dead girl laying pale in the casket. My body was empty, until you smiled. It seems to fill me with its warmness and lighten the weight of our fallen comrade. If only I could stay here forever. I know it's selfish of me to jump into Yami's life but, I love him so much. Serena shivers in pleasure as she thinks of her and Yami, hands linked close swinging back and forth as they walk into the sun set. But I know... that smile... its fake, your heart is... Lonely...

Lonely heart, feelings beyond my control

It's like a wide hole has opened

Unable to control myself, I became angry at something

(Yami POV) Why do I feel as though I have lost? Anzu is the one who lost her life, not I. Yami says as his smile fades and his eyes rim with tears and redden. Everyone is by my side, yet I feel in total darkness. My soul feels heavy, my heart seems slow. These feelings... so unreal. Like a black hole has opened and the only thing I have ever loved... the things that keep me living are being taken away. HE Took her from me! Now anger and hate blind my eyes and mind from the truth. The tears continue to fall as Serena takes Yami's hand and squeezes it tight.

"I can't forget that love"

That's what you had said when we first met

Your face hides your true intentions

Is there any redemption for me?

(Serena's POV) Her love for you and vise versa is something I cannot control... This I know as a fact as you told me when we first met at the airport that day. The true intentions you hid of your feelings for her... and possibly your feelings for me...? Serena looks at him from the corner of her eye as the memorial begins and the elder priest begins to talk about the small introduction. Is it my fault? Did I cause this pain... Anzu's death? My fault? My intention to meet him... my fault? If so, is there any way for you to forgive...?

Even if you could shatter tomorrow

I guess that I'd still keep wandering

Loving you, I discovered for the first time,

That fear of losing you

(Yami?s POV) The first time, you almost got raped, it stuck my heart of my love for you... and the first thought of loosing to you some perverted man. When I find a way to shatter the dreams of tomorrow, I will see you again and will tell you how sorry I am. I feel it's my fault now. Your death is my own doing. Yami pushes his light blond bangs out of his eyes and sniffs back the next urge to cry more but it didn?t seem to help. The many times you took dangerous chances you showed me the meaning of my existence... to protect you. Which now... I have failed my own vow.

Even if you could shatter tomorrow

Even if I should lose my sight

We'll start walking

In those times, when we were at peace

(Anzu's POV) "Yami..." The melody of hearing her voice again made his heart pound with joy and warmness filled his soul making his face pale and his skin prickle. "Even if I could shatter tomorrow, even if I did loose my sight, nothing will never change between us... nothing shall stand the fight. You and I... shall walk till the end, remembering those times that were fun and had peace to enjoy. You and I will walk... until we meet again..."

It's a ghost of you

Pcrystals: Well?.. How was that Serena?

Serena: I suppose it was good? do I get Yami now?

PC: No. It?s a collection of song fics put together so it?ll all fall to place, and getting Yami isn?t that easy.

Serena: bummer. hits knee

Yami: You can try?.!

SERENA and PC: YAMI you PERV!


End file.
